A year Later and I'm still not safe
by littlebirde
Summary: Cal Ormond after year has passed between been a teen fugitive he thinks hes safe. Little does he know hes world will be turned upside down again. Note: I do not own Conspiracy 365 just doing my version on could of happened If you would like the Second chapter let me know apologies for any mistakes feel free to let me know what you thought in a review below. thanks (:
1. Chapter 1

Monday 1st of may 2012 exactly a year after been looked up in a asylum

Chapter 1 **recurrence **

1:25am

The house was dead silent Ryan was at his other mums Gabbi at her friends and mum had left yesterday for a business meeting out of town. I thought its been a year and I can survive one night by my self

considering i'm nearly 17. I was having a nightmare from when I was on the run and all things I had encountered. I finally dozed back to sleep but woke up again to the same nightmare an hour or so later.

2:45am

I decided i needed a drink of water and went down to the kitchen I reached for the taps to fill my glass when a chill filled my spin and an familiar uneasy feeling filled my mind. Almost a second later a sharp pain pulsed through my top left arm the glass dropped and shattered all over the floor i couldn't feel my body and my mind was going to sleep I hit the ground and just lay there paralysed until two masked men picked me up by the arms and dragged me out the front door I tried screaming and kicking but what ever they injected me with left me motionless which lead to me been hulled inside a waiting black van Bruno and Zomborski picked me up

and roughly placed me in the van as i slumped over on the floor Zomborski grabbed my hands and tied them up behind my back then just left me on the floor almost unconscious.

3:59am Unknown location

After what seemed like several hours driving the car suddenly halted to a stop and Bruno got out the car Zombie followed by this stage i starting to feel my body again and when they grabbed me to get me out of the car I decided to make a run for it. I had made it several meters before been crash tackled to the ground by Bruno After that I don't remember much but the same sharp pain i had felt at home .

"drag him to the room zombie lock it then tell sligo he's there"

"got it"

Unknown time unknown location

When I finally came to out i was tied up to a chair and had a gag in my mouth I was still really groggy from the injection. Soon after I woke up freaking out not knowing where is was or what was going to happen to me I starred to hear doors unlocking and a very bright light turn on my eyes squinted due to the light I could just make out a a figure walking down the stairs through the cell i was locked in it wasn't until he was unlocking the door that i realised who it was Vulken SLIGO I tried to scream but the gag was so tight same with the ropes around my ankles and hands I was helpless as he walked and locked the door behind him he picked up the stool in the corner of the cell and sat down in front of me.

"here we are again Cal now you're probably wondering why your here well due to the fact I lost my precious little Winter to you i'm going to make you pay"

he pulled the gag from my mouth now these are the rules cal try and escape you will be caught and punished "**understand**" I nodded "good boy". He got up from the stool and walked behind me and cut the ropes the bound my wrists together walking over to far wall he pressed what looked like an intercom system and told Bruno to get down here a few moments later Bruno showed up came it the cell and stood behind me I felt something terrible about to happen and thats when sligo grabbed for my Arm as Bruno held me still the same sharp pain coursed through my body to a lay slumped in the chair W-why softly came out of mouth and With that sligo put the gag back around my mouth.

"Bruno lets get him up and changed it this standed uniform"

" yer sure thing boss".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Like a Puppet on strings!**

**Sligo's house 6:00am Tuesday 2nd of may**

The last dose of what they had given me must have been different to the others I had endured in the past day or so of being in captivity because when the sharp needle pierced my neck I could still feel see and hear everything around me but I couldn't move I felt paralysed I couldn't even move my fingers or toes completely powerless.

In this time they had me out of my clothing they kidnapped me in and put me in grey tracksuit set then just laid me down on the army like bed. Sligo and Bruno left to go back upstairs when he whispered have a nice sleep in a sarcastic way I tried to clench my firsts and show a face of anger but my body was still effected by what ever drug they had injected me with as they walked out the basement and locked the door behind them. Before long I had fallen into a light sleep due to not being able to move and low energy levels I just closed my eyes.

**5:58pm **

I woke to the basement door opening and footsteps descending the stairs my strength had returned. As Sligo was unlocking the door to the cell I sat up and moved to the corner of my room as if to protect myself from what ever he was going to do but instead he was carrying a plate of food and placed it on the table in my cell he gestured for me eat instead I just stayed still I didn't trust him or what he had cooked even though my stomach was churrning for me to feed it. My thoughts were cut short when Sligo hissed the words EAT at me so I shakily got up grabbed the plate and went back to corner a smile had appeared on his face and sat and watched me eat I had two or three bites and the put the plate down but he demanded that I finish everything on the plate.

(Sligo) "You don't want to be punished do you"

(Me ) "NO"

(Sligo) "Well eat up then"

I picked the plate back up and began eating the remainder of food. When I had finished sligo grabbed the plate and pressed the intercom system Bruno answered

moments later Bruno came down the stairs but instead of coming into my cell he walked down the hallway and knocked on another door I couldn't see the rest from my cell then Bruno and Dr Glassier **("WHAT"… )** come down the corridor I was horrified all three of them had a grimacing smile on their faces Sligo even laughed a little. Sligo and Bruno left me with Dr Glassier when they had gone I yelled at him saying he was a prick and basically everything under the sun I got up to take a swing at him when all of a sudden Bruno and Zombie come down the stair as fast as lighting and barged my cell open I was still in a little shock that they responded so quick that it took me a few seconds to realise I was pinned down to my bed by the both of them. I was screaming at them to get off me but they just glared and said shouldn't of tried to punch the Dr Cal.

(Dr Glassier) "Keep him still guys"

(Bruno + Zombie) "Got it Doc"

(Dr Glassier) "Cal you need to take these to get better twice daily"

(Me) "Fuck off I'm not taking anything"

(Dr Glassier) "You better watch your mouth boy or your going to regret it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **Testing the boundaries**

**Sligo's house 7:00pm (I think) 2nd may**

Being held down by bloody Bruno and Zombie sucks they really do have a good grip Bruno let go but Zombie could still keep me under control while Bruno got something from the Drs trolley when I saw what they were I was squirming as hard as I could I actually managed to get lose from zombie before Bruno lifted me up a punched me smack in face.

And dragged me back on the bed strapping me down I tried my hardest to make it difficult to get me strapped down by it didn't take them to long at all

once I was secured the Dr came up to me and tried to give me some sort of pills but I wouldn't open my mouth both Zombie and Bruno tried to make me take the pills but I wouldn't budge.

They had tried for at least 10 min to get me to cooperate I thought they were giving up until I saw Bruno headed for the intercom telling Sligo to get down here and sort me out He sounded pissed a few minutes later Sligo came down the stairs and lent over me.

Sligo " Are you not doing what your told "

Me " …"

Sligo " hmmm boy "

Me " …. (keeping my mouth shut)

Sligo " this is what happens when you don't do as your told (clenches fist)

As Sligo starts pounding into me I beg for mercy before I could close my mouth again. Bruno holds it open I try and close but he has my jaw in a lock. They force me to swallow the pills whatever the drugs are they are bloody strong Sligo whispers to me to start behaving or I will regret it big time. As Sligo walked out he told me I was now on lockdown for being so difficult today and that any chance of privileges are off the table.

I asked wether I had to stay tired to the bed but he ignored me and walked out locking the door.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 sneaky business

**Sligos house unknown time in the morning. 3rd of may**

Because of all the drugs I had in my system keeping track of the dates and times was hard I didn't have the luxuries of a clock or calendar I just had to wait for Sligo or Glassier to appear to know

those details but of course with that it meant I was going to be forced to take more drugs.

Rise and shine Cal you please untie me and tell me why I'm here Sligo.

"are you going to behave"

"yes…."

"good" (unstraps me from the bed)

why em I here Sligo. Well see Cal due to losing a sufficient amount of funds last year to you so I don't see it fair you get to have the money and happy ending I call it my REVENGE (chuckle)

revenge are you kidding me you tried killing me more times then I can count and you deserve revenge. Yes I believe I do and a few others want revenge on you to like Glassier,Bruno & Zombie.

And how long do you expect to keep me here are you going to kill me.? No Cal I'm not going to kill you seeing you in pain is more entertaning soon you will lose your hope for saviour and want me

to just kill you to end the pain. Do I at least get a phone call to let my mum that I'm ok (for now at least) its not like I can tell where I'am

"i'll think about it if you behave I may allow this"

(spark of hope)

Ok Cal I will be back around lunch time here is your pills I trust you will take them and I don't need to supervise.

"yes Sligo"

"good boy"

With that Sligo left my room to return upstairs as soon as he was out of site I started searching for a spot in my room to hide the pills I grabbed the gag from the ground but the pills

in it folded it up and hid it in crack in between the bricks hopefully he doesn't find out. or I don't get needles cause I can't stop that drug going into me.I decide to explore my tiny

room to see if I could find anything that could hopefully aid in a bid of freedom when the chance arose unfortunately nothing would be helpful and just had to hope something would pop

up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 gaining trust **

**Sligo's house around lunch time. 3rd of May **

As Sligo enters the room he hand me a phone and tells me that I can make my one call once he handed me the phone I made the decision to call Winter instead of mum and hopefully

she would sort something out. I punched in the numbers and waited for it to start ringing shortly after Winter answers with a sweet homely hello so Sligo thought it was mum I addressed Winter as

mum hoping she would get it.

(CAL) "Hi Mum"

(WINTER) "Cal"

(CAL) "Yes mum I'm fine don't worry about me"

(WINTER) "Were are you I'm really worried"

(CAL) "I will be home soon just went out of town last minute and haven't had reception to check in sorry"

(WINTER) "Ok son if your not back in a a day or so make sure you call to check in otherwise we will all come looking for you love you Cal please stay safe"

(she was almost crying and all I wanted to do was hug her but Im imprisoned here helpless. Sligo gave a look as to tell me to wrap it up.)

(CAL) "I have to go winter I love you" (before she could answer I hung up)

Sligo grabbed the phone off me he handed me a plate of food I asked what it is he said food Cal don't be so picky also Glassier wants to see you later so we'll be back then

and don't think about trying anything cause the consequences will be a lot worse got it. I nodded my head and with that he left the room and returned upstairs.

**3:30pm Doctor Glassiers office**

Bruno and zombie had come and got me around 3:20 to take me to Glassier I was a little scared of what he may do to me but I didn't really have a choice. Bruno and Zombie left

and it was just me and the Doc he started asking me all these questions like how I felt ect it was just like at leechwood I thought about saying you have to be kidding me I feel like

shit but I held back my tongue. I thought I had been in their for hours cause he asked so many questions and then all of a sudden he brang my dad into it telling me I need to let go and thats

why I have issues at that point I snapped and lunged at him I knew he would have one of the emergency buttons under he's desk but I didn't care how dare he talk about my dad

surly enough Bruno and Zombie came crashing in and started hauling me out of the office as I was getting dragged down the corridor the dr. told bruno to give me something to calm down

I was screaming that didn't need anything doubting that they would listen as soon as the got me back in my room Bruno got the a needle ready while Zombie held me down on the bed

I was kicking and screameing when Bruno warned me to be quiet and stop be difficult or he would use the restraints but I didn't care I was so Bruno lent over me he jabbed the needle

into my arm I was out like a light all I remember is him slapping me in the face and whispering sweet dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 Security breaches**

**Sligo's house unknown time 5th of may **

I must of been out a good day or so when I woke up I was strapped into some sort of chair with Sligo sitting opposite me I was still really groggy

but I could just make out him shaking his head at me.

(Sligo) "I told you to behave our this would happen didn't I?"

(Sligo) "Didn't I Callum answer me."

I was trying to answer but the words just didn't want to exit my mouth eventually I managed to say a faint "yes you did" I'm sorry Sligo but he

mentioned my dad into the situation thats non of his business. You don't decide what is and isn't his business Callum if he thinks it will help you then

end of story and if you keep reacting like you did yesterday things are only going to get worse for you as a punishment for yesterday you will have no

phone privileges or any other for that matter you will not be leaving this room under any circumstances **understood.**

(Cal) "How would I even leave this room Sligo"

(Sligo) "all I'm saying is don't be trying anything got it"

(Cal) "yes (sarcastic tone)

(Sligo) "good now heres some lunch (unties me)

He hands me plate by the way the Doc will see you again shortly and I'm sure I don't need to stress to you what will happen if you don't behave Cal.

(Cal) " no Sligo"

(Sligo)" Good"

From that he got up and left the room I happened to notice when he left he didn't lock the cell door with a key so out of curiosity I thought I would try open it and see if it really was locked. To my surprise it opened I thought this could be my chance but I knew as soon as I got into the house I would be caught my only chance was to hope they would go out for a bit and wait until I herd the cars leave then make my move I returned to my bed waiting and praying they would leave before Glassier wanted to see me I was getting really hungry and eventually gave in and ate the food on my plate. shortly after I herd the cars backing out I knew I had to move now while I had the chance so I got up and creeped out of the room up the stairs and out into the house I decided to go into the kitchen to pack some food for the trip as I had no idea how long It would take to get back to safety I grabbed some bread a bottle of water and an apple I also got hold of my cell phone. I headed to the nearest window to plan which way to head out the front door was the best option I didn't offer much cover but I will have to make do. I creeped out the front door and started heading towards the front gate I was about 5 metres of the fence line when the gates started opening they must be coming home I thought freaking out that I was going to be caught sure enough the black suv emerged through the gates I had to make a quick decision I could run for it through the gates and be seen our hide in the tree until opportunity arises. I choose to hide away in the tree till it was safer .

(Car parks) And Bruno,Zombie,Glassier and Sligo get of the car and head inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 Home run**

**sligos garden 1:30pm 5th of May **

As soon as I saw them all enter the house I knew that was my chance to make a run for it I leaped down from the tree and made a run for it I knew Sligo would be pissed when he

figured out I escaped sure enough in the distance I could just make out him yelling.

(Sligo) "he's escaped out plans are in jeopardy now we need to find him

(thugs) 'we'll find him boss

I must have ran at least 4km before I slowed down to breath I couldn't here anyone around me.

**back at sligos **

Bruno and zombie you head in that direction and the Dr and I will head the other way he can't of got to far I noticed he took the water bottle from the kitchen bench which had a sedative in it

so if he drinks it he will find it very hard to get out of the bush considering that one doesn't make you sleep it makes you hallucinate then just shuts the body down so you can't move (chuckles)

so make sure you bring him back alive.

(Thugs) "got it boss

(Sligo) "good now keep your talkies on and tell me when you find him"

**cals location**

I decided to stop under a nearby oak tree and have a drink I was so thirsty so I had a couple of sips and continued on through the bush after another couple of hours I noticed a road not far up I

had no water left by this stage so I hurried to the road hoping a car would come past ASAP. But when I got to were I saw the road it was just more bush I was so confused there was not a road

in site all of sudden I felt really ill and collapsed on the ground not knowing what was happening to my body I tried crawling along the ground but only made it a metre or so it was to hard to move when

I remembered I grabbed my phone back at Sligos and had turned it off before to save battery I just managed to get it out of my back pocket and turned it on luckily I had some reception I called boges.

(Boges) "Cal is it you are you safe Cal where are you

(Cal) "Boges I'm in a bush some were I can't move for some reason

(Boges) "what do you mean you can't move

(Cal) "I don't know it must have been the drugs I was given a over the past week

(Boges) "I will track your location through the GPS hold on cal we will find you

(Cal) "thanks Boges your the best please hurry but"

(Boges) "Ok got your location up leaving now who took you btw bro"

(Cal) "Sligo" (phone drops out)

Boges Boges I notice my battery is flashing red and there is no reception I only hope Boges finds me first.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8 Dead silent **

**bush land in the middle of nowhere 5:30pm**

It was getting later and later I just really hoped Boges and the gang would get here before Sligo and he's men found me I tried moving just a little bit more but it was useless my body was dead weight

all I could do was just wait and hope for the best.

**5:45pm **I herd some twigs been stood on and was instantly on alert well as much as could be thank god it was just Boges and Ryan

(Cal) "Thank god Boges its you I really thought it was Sligo's men

(Boges & Ryan) "Cal you look like shit here we'll help you up the car its just over there Winter is making sure it safe

In the distance maybe a few hundred metres away we heard heard Bruno and Zombies voice at that point I was trying to get myself up but I just couldn't Boges and Ryan we're at panic mode

so I made a last minute decision and told them to hide in-between the trees and let them take me when they call Sligo he will come drive over and get me make sure the car is hidden and when the gets out of the car to get me put a tracker on the car so you know where he lives.

(Boges & Ryan) "no bro come on"

(Cal) "its the only way I don't want him taking you both ok"

(Boges & Ryan) "fine Cal we will go and wait to put the tracker in place we will find you bro ok hang in there"

(Cal) "I'll try"

As Boges and Ryan ran into the bushes I knew I would be in big trouble when Sligo got his hands on me but there was nothing I could do but just wait for the horrible fate that lay ahead for me.

they were proabley about 5 metres off finding me I closed my eyes and hoped for the best if that meant anything sure enough it only took then a minute or two and I could here them chuffed they found me almost paralysed on the ground I herd Bruno talk into he's phone or something telling Sligo they found me.

(Thugs) "Yer Boss we found the kid

(Sligo) " Good work boys did he drink the water?"

(Thugs) "Yer Boss he did he can't move

(Sligo) " Good whats your exact location?"

(Thugs) "100 metres south off the entry to the main road

(Sligo) " Ok we'll be there in 2 minutes leave him on the ground till I get there".

(Thugs) "Ok Boss"

Four minutes later Sligo and Glassier rock up. I try lifting my head up to see whats happening Just before it dropped I saw Sligo walking towards me telling Bruno & Zombie to pick up they did as there told as I got lifted of the ground Bruno & Zombie held me up while Sligo came right up to my ear and whispered I told you would be caught bad move Callum did you really think you would get away from me hmm stupid kid with that he clenched his fist and punched me smack in the jaw.I would of fell to the ground if Bruno & Zombie hadn't been holding me up as I spat the blood out from my mouth I was getting dragged towards the SUV.

(Sligo) "Get the kid into the car"

(Thugs) "Ok boss

picking me up and chucking me into the back of the car with Zombie and Bruno sitting next to me just in case I tried something.(not like I could) It was a bumpy ride back to Sligos but all I could think was what he was going to do to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 All for nothing**

**sligo****'****s house 6:30 pm **

The car came to a halt as Sligo and the Dr. got out form the car Bruno next followed by Zombie then they grabbed me out a dragged me to the front door If only I could feel my legs I would of being able to kick them but no. Sligo unlocked the door and headed for the basement door opening that as well while Bruno and Zombie continued to drag me further into the house in the basement once we had got into the cell the dropped my roughly on the cement floor I lay there wincing in pain slowly getting some strength back and managing to shrivel back into the corner of the cell Sligo came in and told me to get up I tried pretending that I couldn't but he wasn't buying it by kicking me in the thigh I really don't think I have ever seen him this mad I really thought he was going to kill me then out of nowhere smack another punch to the face this time I feel to the ground in a heap.

(Sligo) "get the kid up and hold him I haven't finished with him yet

(Thugs) "sure thing boss"

My attempts to crawl away ended short when they picked me up pinning me against the wall while Sligo kicked and punched me showing no mercy. I probably held in there for a good hour of hell before going unconscious after that I don't remember anything except waking up on the army cot like bed stepped in blood and covered in bruises opening my eyes was

a little hard been swollen and all I certainly hurt like hell to move my arms but I managed to see the damage inflicted on my stomach as I lifted up my t-shirt I almost passed out it was

that bad.

**Sligo's house 7 May 9:55am**

I was so thirsty but I couldn't see any water in the room I was that desperate that it was worth hitting the intercom button I knew I would probably cope another couple of hits but as I said I really needed a drink. I slowly hobbled over to the intercom and pressed the green button I managed to get the words please Sligo water before I collapsed to the ground I don't now how long it was but Sligo,Bruno & Zombie came down and noticed me on the floor motionless.

(Sligo) "get the Dr now"

(Thugs) "on it boss"

What does he need Glassier so he doesn't die on us thats to easy.

(Glassier) "get him up on a clean bed while I get an IV drip ready"

(Sligo) "you herd the Dr get him up"

(Thugs) "yes boss"

Even though I was going in out of conscious I still felt when the zipped tied my hand to the side of the bars I don't know what for but its done now the Dr came back into the room and inserted some sort of needle tube thing it to my arm attached to a bag I herd him mention to sligo I needed to be checked on hourly and to make sure I stay hydrated he then came back over to me and injected another needle into my arm I assumed it was a sedative.

(Glassier) "I have given him some pain killers and mild sedative so when he does start feel better he'll be calm and docile"

(Sligo) "Sounds good I'll be back down in an hour then"

**Meanwhile in Winters car Ryan Boges and Winter look for the best place to make a jail break to save Cal.**


	10. Chapter 9 point 2

**Chapter 9 Friends (winter Boges & Ryan's side)**

**Outside Sligo's 11am 7th of May**

**(Winter) "what should we do we need to get Cal out of there"**

**(Boges) "I don't want to think what Sligo's doing to him in there"**

**(Ryan) "should we get Repro and wait for them to leave the house and then break in and save him"**

**(Winter) "thats a good Idea Ryan but someone needs to stay here to incase they leave"**

**(Ryan) "I will stay and keep in eye out"**

**(Boges) "ok Ryan but stay out of sight we'll be back ASAP call if you see them leave"**

**(Ryan) "got it and i'll be fine"**

**Winter and Boges drive off to get Repro.**

**(Winter) "I hope he's still alive"**

**(Boges) "i'm sure is but I hope so to" **

**Both Arrive at Repros.**

**(Winter) "Repro we need your help please Sligo had kidnapped Cal and we need to save him"**

**(Repro) "Slow down what Sligo I thought He was dead"**

**(Boges) "No he survived and kidnapped Cal please help get him out with us"**

**(repro) "Of course I'll help Cal lets go"**

**(Winter) "Thank goodness"**

**(Repro) "What do I need"**

**(Boges) "Just your lock picking skills"**

**(Repro) "well got all that" **

**(Winter) "come on guys get in the car"**

**As Winter Boges and Repro head back to ryan they plan away to get in and get Cal out before its potenitally to late. When they got back to Ryan they went over strategies and Ideas**

**of the best way in and out of Sligo's and he's schedule of when he leaves and returns there was two spots one when he left for 30 minutes at 9am to get a few groceries and 3pm occasionally for a few hours to see associates ect the 3pm time slot seemed the best but not knowing exactly when he returned made it more complicated to get cal out safely if he **

**was injured in anyway they decided to come back tomorrow as it was already getting late and hope and opportunity arises tomorrow for Cal's sake. Winter got in the drivers side and**

**started driving home everyone decided to stay at winter so they could leave first thing in the morning on the way home they stopped in to get pizza for dinner as everyone was**

**extremely hungry and tired. As soon as they got to winters everyone went to sleep almost straight away as they were getting up at 6am tomorrow to get to Sligo's early.**


	11. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 holding on **

**sligo's house****8th of May 8:00 am **

Still zipped tied to bars I started to come in to a conscious state of mind the painkiller must be a hospital grade type cause they were so strong or maybe that was the sedative

either way I was still so out of it in away and hoped my friend would get me out of here soon as I knew I was going to get the biggest lecture off Sligo for escaping I really really needed to use the bathroom but because I was zip tied the bed I couldn't get up and press the intercom system I was about to yell out to them but figured I would received a punch to face for disturbing them thats when I noticed a buzzer like thing next to I pressed and waited sure enough Sligo and he's henchman came down.

(Sligo) "what do you want"

(Cal) "I really need to go to the bathroom please"

(Sligo) "I guess I'll let you but don't think about trying anything got it"

(Cal) "Understood and thanks"

(Sligo) "get the kid up take him to the bathroom make sure he doesn't try anything"

(Thugs) "Got it boss" (unties me) "get up"

I hop out of the bed and as soon and my feet touch the floor Zombie grabs me around the arms and holds me down while Bruno ties together my ankles lose enough so I can walk

but still tight then they tied my wrists together I glanced at Sligo with and expression like really really but it got cut short as Bruno & zombie escorted me out of the cell and towards the bathroom once at the door to the bathroom they pushed me in told me to hurry even If I wasn't bound I wouldn't of been able to get out as the window was bared shut anyway I had finished my business and flushed the toilet as soon as I had done that the door swung open and Bruno was grabbing my arm and dragged me out I just managed to wash my hands

before being carted back down stairs to my cell like room. But instead of going it to my room we continued on down the hall to the Dr's office (shit no really I thought) we entered the room and they sat me down in the chair opposite Glassier I didn't say anything just sat quiet and looked at the ground.

(Glassier) "Do you know the main reasons why your here Cal"

(Cal) "Cause Sligo thinks he deserves some sort of revenge"

(Glassier) "Yes that but your also because I believe your sick so I have teamed up with Sligo to help you"

(Cal) "Help me you have to be kidding me you kidnapped me I'm not sick"

(Glassier)"Cal you don't understand were trying to help"

(Cal) "By keeping me locked up your the one thats sick"

(Glassier)"Cal you need to learn to adjust so we can help you get better"

(Cal) "I don't need to do anything I'm not sick end of story"

(Glassier)"I see well thats enough for now hopefully after some quiet time you will understand"

With that Bruno and Zombie enter and take me back to my room so I can calm down and come to terms with my illness apprently.


End file.
